


Properly Smashed

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves his best friend, Rose Tyler. He's been bottling up his feelings for quite some time now, trying to ignore the attraction towards her. </p><p>He can't really control his gob when he's drunk, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is fluffy, and the prompt is:
> 
> "Person A of your OTP getting very drunk and confessing their attraction to Person B, but Person B isn’t sure how seriously they should take the confession when A is so utterly inebriated."
> 
> It continues on from there.

They really had too much to drink.

 

Well, John - not Rose. She only had a few drinks.

Rose and John went to a delightful little pub called TARDIS, it had dark blue doors and looked bigger once you went in. It was a nice night, but Rose wasn’t expecting John to get _completely smashed._

So now she had to drag her drunk, giggling friend home. At least they shared a flat.

_"Roossssseeee Tyyylllleeerrr,_ ” he drug her name out, giggling.

“What, you daft git?”

“You smell nice,” he declared, burying his face where neck met shoulder, inhaling deeply.

She rolled her eyes, suppressing a shiver, “Come on, let’s get you home.”

He nuzzled her neck, his hair tickling her face.

_It was going to be a long walk home._

**********

“Can I tell you somefing?” John slurred with a big, dopey grin on his face.

She nodded, getting both of them some water.

“I love you.”

She nearly dropped the glasses, her eyes growing wide.

“You’rree _soooooo pretty_ , can’t believe you’d want to be friends wif me,” he said, flopping on the couch.

“Why wouldn’t I be friends with you?” she asked, walking over and giving him the glass of water, downing her own (kind of wishing it was liquor.

“‘Cause you’re much, much more enjoyable to be around, and you look better than I do,” he said, and her heart just about melted. “All curvy and warm. I’m rude, mr.rude-and-not-ginger.” he said with pouty face.

She would have responded, but she was fixated on his lower lip, and just wanted to take it into her mouth and nibble on it.

_Woah, slow down Rose, you didn’t even drink that much. Just get him to bed._

She made him drink the water, then _tried_ to send him to bed. _Tried_ being the key word.

He kept trying to burrow his face in her chest, wrapping his arms around her middle. It was slowly breaking her resolve, along with his earlier confession. _He’s drunk, he didn’t really mean it, he’s just a friend,_ she chastises herself.

“Come on mister, you’ll be grumpy if I let you sleep on the couch.” she argued, already dragging him towards his room. He went limp in her arms. She groaned, now _literally_ dragging him.

Once he was in his bed (she had to look away as he stripped down to his boxers - _all of his pale skin on display_ ), she went to the her room and put on her pjs.

She was out before her head hit the pillow.

******   

John slowly awoke to a painful, throbbing headache. _Ow,_ he winced, _it feels like my head is split in two._

His eyes slowly focus on a tray with two pills and a glass of water on it. There’s also a note:

 

_For your hangover,  you plum._

  _~ Rose_

 

_He was hungover? That explains a lot,  judging by the pounding in his head._  

He groaned, swallowing the pills and setting the glass down. Then he remembers what happened last night. His _confession._

_Fuck! She probably thinks he’s a creep, and who would blame her? She’d never return his affections, she deserves someone better. Someone special,_ he thought as he got dressed.

At least his special hangover pills basically alleviate the pain and nausea almost immediately.

 

It’s a miracle she didn’t leave, instead she’s downstairs softly humming to herself as she makes eggs. She probably hasn’t left because she needs a place to stay, she’s probably already looking for new flats to move into. Since she’s sharing one with a creep. 

“John, do you want some eggs?” Rose asked, setting down two plates of steaming eggs on the kitchen table.

_She didn’t look affected, so that was a plus._

“Did I do anything, well,......... _stupid_ while I was drunk?” he blurted out, mentally cringing at himself.

She looked hesitant, “Erm, you told me I smelled good,” then she giggled, a sound that made his insides go warm.

“Anything…….else?” _Anything utterly mortifying that might change your opinion about me?_

“No,” she lied, “Now eat your eggs.”

******

John was avoiding her now, which was quite an accomplishment considering they live together.

He was always burying himself in work (he was a science teacher), his door was almost always closed - and she _missed him._ She missed his stupid grin, his stupid (gorgeous) face, the way he rambles a mile-per-minute.

Just _him._

She’s going to do something about it.

********

_Knock.  Knock. Knock._

 

“John?” 

“Yes?”

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not……. I just am really busy.” There that sounded like a valid argument.

The truth is, he was avoiding her because he wanted her. Which sounded quite stupid, but it was true.

“No you’re not, I can tell you’re lying.”

“Come in.” This was a slightly backwards conversation.

The door opened, and Rose was standing there with an expression equivalent to “you stole my banana, why would you do that” - _he hasn’t slept that much, he’s running on coffee._

She looked like she wanted an explanation. _and she looked a bit ticked off, if he was honest._

“Okay, I’m going to ask this until you answer me _truthfully,_ ” she said this with a pointed look, “Why are you trying so hard to avoid me?”

He scratched the back of his neck, “Um, remember the night I got smashed?”

“Yeah,” she said slowly, “And?”

He looked like he wanted to be anywhere _but_ here, “I remember w-what I said.. how I lo- _admire_ you.. and stuff,” he felt his cheeks heat up, _his voice was just a smidge lower than a dog whistle._

“So you remember that you told me you love me. _And that is why you’ve been avoiding me this whole time?_ ”

“Yeah.” He needed to stop squeaking.

“You’re such an idiot,” Rose laughed.

_What?_

“You were drunk, pissed in fact!” she giggled.

_Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you,_ he thought, or rather, he _said._

Rose’s giggles stopped, and the room fell silent.

Oh Fu-

  
“You… you love me?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a very short ending.

 

He was done for, and he knew it. _He told her he loved her without her showing the slightest implication of like him romantically. He’s an idiot._

“Um, ah,” _making stupid noises isn’t going to help you,_ “Y-yeah.” he looked away from her, pretending to focus on his computer. _She’s probably going to leave, great job John. You could've said you loved her as a friend._

“Good,” she said, sounding bold, “‘Cause I do too.”

_What? She loves m-_

John’s chair was forcefully swiveled around, and Rose’s lips were crushed onto his.

 

John was fairly certain he was in heaven, if such a thing existed. He could probably face the devil himself knowing she loved him.

Her lips were soft, her tongue probing. He opened up to her eagerly, deepening the kiss. She tasted amazing, practically intoxicating - _he never wanted this to end. He wanted to explore every single part of this beautiful, brilliant woman in front of him._

Unfortunately, they had to break off for air. John’s head was spinning, his eyes were glazed over, and a lazy grin on his face.

Rose cleared her throat, “That was brilliant,” doing her best impression of him. They both giggled.

He stood up, offering her his hand, “Care to dance?” he smiled cheekily.

“I would love to,” she answered with a teasing smirk.

 

Nothing was said for a long time.  

  
_To think this all started with one too many drinks._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments & kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is snufflestheanimagus.com, if you want to send me a prompt.


End file.
